Nieobecność
Akcja opowiadania rozgrywa się w drugim wymiarze. Fretka wysyła grupę osób w kosmos, by zawrzeć sojusz z obcymi. Podczas nieobecności tej grupy, w Danville dzieją się różne rzeczy... Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Ferb Fletcher (drugi wymiar) *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (drugi wymiar) *Sophie Adventure (drugi wymiar) *Baljeet Tjinder (drugi wymiar) *Irving Du Bois (drugi wymiar) *Nicole Strong (drugi wymiar) *Buford Van Stomm (drugi wymiar) *Loren Rarity (drugi wymiar) *Stephanie Winner (drugi wymiar) *Hermiona Vitaris (drugi wymiar) *Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar) (tylko wspomniana) Fabuła - Nie zostawiaj mnie na długo samej. - szeptała Steph Ferbowi do ucha. Zaszyli się razem w odludnym miejscu, tak by nikt ich nie widział. Byli parą. Zakochani w sobie niemalże do szaleństwa. No może to drobna przesada. Po prostu lubili się ze sobą droczyć i jeszcze bardziej się całować. Mieli różne charaktery. Ferb był raczej uległym, spokojnym chłopakiem, sumiennie wykonującym polecenia swojej przełożonej, a jednocześnie swojej siostry, Fretki. Stephanie miała bardziej wygórowane ambicje. Chciała w życiu wiele osiągnąć. Reżim Dundersztyca jej na to nie pozwalał. Ale Ruch Oporu wygrał, a Dundersztyc został obalony. Teraz mogła rozwinąć skrzydła Musiała tylko mieć jakiś plan. - Steffy... - wyszeptał Ferb i znów obdarzył ją namiętnym pocałunkiem. Dziewczyna się od niego odkleiła i spytała: - Długo was nie będzie? Fretka wysłała wybraną przez siebie grupę do odległego układu planetarnego, aby zawiązać kontrakt z kosmitami i zapewnić międzygalaktyczny pokój. Lecieli Ferb i Fineasz, gdyż mogli naprawić rakietę w razie awarii; doktor Baljeet, Izabela i Sophie, jako dyplomacja; Nicole jako medyczka, znająca pierwszą pomoc oraz Buford i Irving jako zbędne towarzystwo. - Postaramy się wrócić jak najszybciej. - odparł Ferb, obdarzył Steph ostatnim pocałunkiem i ruszył w stronę rakiety, gdzie czekali na niego pozostali członkowie wyprawy. - Nareszcie jesteś. Znowu się migdaliłeś z tą Winner? - spytała Izabela. Fletcher przekręcił oczami, po czym spojrzał na nią spode łba. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowę z nią, nie darzył jej szczególną sympatią, wprost przeciwnie. Garcia - Shapiro irytowała go swoją przemądrzałością, oraz chęcią dominacji. Mimo to, starał się ukryć przed wszystkimi ten fakt. - Możliwe. - odparł bez emocji w głosie. - Kiedy wyruszamy? - Mieliśmy już wyruszać, czekaliśmy tylko na ciebie. - odparła równie zirytowana Izabela. Zielonowłosy uśmiechnął się do niej krzywo, po czym jego twarz ponownie przybrała kamienny wyraz. Nie mówiąc nic więcej wyminął ją, po czym stanął obok swojego przybranego brata - Fineasza Flynn'a. Ten jednak, ruszył do rakiety zaraz za Izabelą - obiektem swoich westchnień. Kochał ją ze wzajemnością zresztą. Oboje jednak umiejętnie ukrywali swój romans. Nikt o nim nie wiedział. Wnętrze rakiety było imponujące. Nowoczesna technologia zapierała dech w piersiach pasażerów. Wszyscy rozglądali się dookoła, patrząc jeden na drugiego. - Ruszajmy. - powiedział wreszcie doktor Baljeet, którego nowoczesne zdobycze techniki niezbyt zachwycały. Sophie Adventure rozsiadła się wygodnie na fotelu, przymocowanym do podłogi cienką, metalową rurką. Nie stresowała się wynikiem misji, wiedziała, że wszystko się uda. Spojrzała kontem oka na doktora Baljeeta, czekając aż dopadnie go stres. Rozczarowała się jednak, hindus był opanowany, podobnie jak ona. Chłopak zaś unikał spojrzenia blondynki. Bał się popełnić jakiś nieostrożny ruch. Przy niej zawsze był wyjątkowo skrępowany, nie czuł się tak przy żadnej innej dziewczynie. W przeciwieństwie do niego, Irving wzroku od Sophie nie odrywał. -Długo będziemy lecieć?-zapytała Adventurówna, patrząc na Izabelę. - Cierpliwości, dopiero włączyłam autopilota. - odpowiedziała Garcia-Shapiro. - Musimy opuścić Układ Słoneczny. Będziemy lecieć kilka godzin. Mam nadzieję, że pomyśleliście o tym jak fajnie spędzić ten czas? -Oczywiście.-odpowiedział Fineasz, sięgając do kieszeni. Była jednak pusta.-Ups..-mówiąc to, na jego twarzy zagościło przerażenie.-Zapomniałem wziąć kart z szafki. Izabela strzeliła bezbłędnego faceplama. Tymczasem Stephanie szybko przemierzała ulice Danville. W końcu doszła na miejsce. Zapukała do domu Vitaris. Drzwi otworzyły się, a w progu stanęła wysoka dziewczyna o niebieskich do ziemi włosach i czerwonych oczach. -Słucham?-zapytała. Stephanie uśmiechnęła się na widok siostry swojego chłopaka. - Musimy pogadać. - powiedziała. -O czym?-mówiąc to, Hermiona zmierzyła ją wzrokiem, patrząc na nią niechętnie. -Jasne, wchodź.-mówiąc to, odsunęła się na bok, wpuszczając ją do środka. Stephanie nie rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, usiadła na pobliskiej kanapie. - Więc... to trochę delikatny temat, ale uznałam, że najlepiej zwrócić się z tym do ciebie. - Stephanie westchnęła. - Fretka może być sobie dowódcą RO, ale to nie jest osoba z którą można gadać o takich rzeczach. A ty jesteś siostrą mojego chłopaka i myślę, że mnie zrozumiesz. -Jasne.-słysząc słowa Winnerówny, na jej twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech. Nie chciała jednak pokazywać emocji, więc szybko 'ogarnęła się', a jej twarz przybrała kamienny wyraz.-Ale mogła byś od razu przejść do rzeczy? - Ta "wolność" to bajka zmyślona przez Fretkę i jej sektę RO. - Stephanie mówiła szybko, w obawie, że ktoś może ją podsłuchać. - Ona dyktuje warunki, ona rządzi. To ma byś wolność? Dorośli się na to godzą. Bo "pokonała" Dundersztyca. Ale nie sama, prawda? A my? A RO? Co nam po tym? Nadal wykonujemy jej rozkazy. W dodatku są nieudolne. Fretka sobie nie radzi, prosi o pomoc jakiś - Stephanie prychnęła z pogardą. - kosmitów. Dzięki bardzo, już Dundersztyc był lepszy. Ludzie byli zmuszani do pracy niewolniczej, ale kraj rozkwitał. A teraz? Bałagan, chaos! Ci ludzie są przyzwyczajeni do dyktatury! Wiesz już co chcę zrobić? Hermiona podniosła brew ku górze. Powoli domyślała się o co może jej chodzić, była jednak zdziwiona faktem, że jest gotowa odważyć się na coś takiego. -Chyba się domyślam.-odparła. Stephanie uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo. -Od czego zaczynamy?- Herma mówiąc to, usiadła obok niej. - Więc się zgadzasz? - i nie czekając na odpowiedź dodała: - Włamiemy się do Spółki Zło. Wykiwamy Fretkę, nie dowie się. Tam znajdziemy skarby Dundersztyca. Wykorzystamy je do przejęcia władzy. -Słyszałam, że nie jest tak łatwo dostać się do jego kryjówki. - Właśnie dlatego proszę o pomoc ciebie. - mówiąc to, Winner spojrzała głęboko w czerwone oczy Hermiony. Grupa, która wyruszyła na wyprawę znudzona chodziła po statku. Izabela weszła do jakiegoś schowka na broń. Tuż za nią wszedł Fineasz zamykając za sobą drzwi i uśmiechając się łobuzersko. - Jesteśmy w dyplomacji, daj spokój z bronią, ślicznotko. - powiedział nieco złośliwie, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Mówił tak tylko przy niej, czym przyprawiał ją o szybsze bicie serca. Izabela uśmiechnęła się, unikając go wzrokiem. Była nim całkowicie oczarowana, bała się jednak o swoją przyszłość. Wiedziała, że związek jej i Fineasza może nie spodobać się jej przełożonej, Fretce. -Długo będziemy jeszcze to ciągnąć?-zapytała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. -Męczy mnie już zabawa w Romea i Julię, Fineasz. - Według mnie jesteśmy bardziej jak Han Solo i Leja. - powiedział obejmując ją i delikatnie całując po szyi. - Chociaż nie. Nasz związek jest lepszy. Bo ty mnie nie odrzucasz jak Leja Hana. -Udam, że wiem o kim mówisz.-mówiąc to, pocałowała go. Z początku delikatnie, po czym przerodziło się to w namiętny pocałunek. Nagle coś zatrzęsło rakietą, sprawiając, że Fineasz i Izabela oderwali się od siebie. - Co się dzieje? - spytała przerażona dziewczyna. Ta chwila słabości trwała krótko, był to raczej odruch. Na jej twarz szybko powrócił stoicki spokój, dziewczyna się opanowała. Fineasz nic nie mówiąc, wyszedł ze schowka na broń, wycierając usta, tak by nikt nie zobaczył, że ma na nich błyszczyk Izabeli. Dziewczyna po kilku sekundach ruszyła za nim. Specjalnie, wyszła trochę później, by zachować pozory. - Co się dzieje? - spytał Fineasz, wchodząc do głównej kabiny. - Meteor. - odparł krótko doktor Baljeet. - Musimy lądować awaryjnie i naprawić usterkę. - Gdzie tu chcesz lądować?! Jesteśmy w środku nicości! - Mylisz się. - powiedział Ferb. - Przez okno widać planetę, której nie wykrywają nasze radary. - Nie wykrywają jej nasze radary? I ty chcesz tam lądować? W całkiem obcym miejscu? - Wolisz dryfować w próżni? - wtrąciła Nicol. Fineasz słysząc ją zacisną tylko usta. - Co się dzieje? - spytała Izabela, która właśnie przyszła. - Lądujemy awaryjnie. - odparł Ferb. - Wszyscy na swoje miejsca zapnijcie pasy. Będzie mi potrzebny drugi pilot. - ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział patrząc na brata. Fineasz kiwnął głową i wraz z Ferbem ruszył do kabiny pilota. Rakieta w końcu wylądowała. Wszyscy pasażerowie wyszli na zewnątrz. Owa planeta znacznie różniła się od Ziemii. Budynki stały w ruinach, ani śladu żywej duszy. Co ciekawe, dało się tam jednak normalnie oddychać. - Wykrywam duże pokłady tlenu. - powiedział doktor Baljeet. - Brawo. Odkryłeś Amerykę. - odparła Nicol. -Ale jak to możliwe?-zapytała Sophie, przeszywając doktora wzrokiem. - No wiesz, wszyscy oddychamy, nie trudno więc domyślić się, że tu jest tlen... - zaczął Irving, ale Buford mu przerwał: - Jej chyba nie o to chodziło. - Słuchajcie! Mam w nosie skąd jest tu tlen! Mamy misję do wypełnienia! - powiedział Ferb. - Fineasz, chodź, musimy naprawić rakietę! - Tak ci spieszno do twojej Winner? - spytała niewinnie Izabela. -Bardzo zabawne.-odparł ironicznie Fletcher, po czym wraz z bratem zaczął naprawianie sprzętu. - To... Co my robimy? - spytał Buford. - Co ty na to, by przebadać tę planetę? - spytał Baljeet podchodząc do Sophie i całkowicie ignorując Buforda. -Chętnie.-mówiąc to, uśmiechnęła się do niego niewinnie.-Ale co z resztą? -Spokojnie. Poradzimy sobie. - powiedziała Cola, łapiąc Buforda za rękę i idąc na spacer po planecie. Irving zaś nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Nie mógł przecież dać iść Sophie z tym głupio-mądrym doktorem Baljeetem! W końcu powiedział: -A jeżeli zaatakuje was wielka gąsienica? Doktor Baljeet spojrzał na niego jak na ostatniego idiotę. - Ta planeta jest podobna do naszej. Jest tu tlen. Musi istnieć życie podobne do naszego. Wątpię żeby tu były wielkie gąsienice. -A jeżeli nawet, to pociacham ją lepiej, niż nie jeden amerykanin, kotlet.-mówiąc to, Adventurówna pociągnęła Baljeeta za ramię, zaprowadzając go w głąb planety. - Kurrrr...ka wodna. - powiedział Irving i udał się za nimi, aby ich śledzić. Tymczasem Buford i Nicol przemierzali planetę rozglądając się po ruinach. - Myślisz, że istnieje tu życie? A może już wymarło? - spytała Cola. -Widziałaś stan chociaż by budynków. Na pewno istniało tu życie, ale unicestwili sami siebie przez wojnę. Wtedy zza jednej z ruin wyjrzała głowa jakiejś zielonoskórej istoty. - Albo i nie. - dodał Buford. - Hej! - krzyknęła Cola. - Ktoś ty? Tajemnicza postać podeszła do nich, lekko kulejąc. Jej cera była zielona, podobnie zresztą jak włosy, które były o kilka odcieni jaśniejsze. Dziewczyna dokładnie zmierzyła ich wzrokiem, po czym odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie: -Lepiej powiedz kim wy jesteście. - Jesteśmy z innej planety. Nasz statek trafił meteor. Musieliśmy lądować awaryjnie. - odparła Nicol zgodnie z prawdą. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się krzywo, po czym westchnęła. -Zakładam, że Ziemianie?-zapytała. - Skąd wiesz? - spytał Buford, przytulając Nicol do siebie. -Nie bój się.-mówiąc to, zaśmiała się.-Ziemianie są tu rozpoznawalni. Z resztą w całym wszechświecie. Głównie przez swój brak wiedzy.-Po tych słowach, zapadła krótka cisza, którą szybko przerwała.-Co was tu sprowadza? - Nic. Mówiłam, że awaria statku. Nasi przyjaciele to naprawiają. -Mhm. Jasne.. Ale wiecie, ziemianie nie jeżdżą poza swój ukochany układzik bez powodu.-W jej słowach, ironia wręcz krzyczała.-Po jakiego fatygowaliście się w te okolice? - Obawiam się, że to już nie twój interes. - odparł Buford i złapał Nicolę za rękę. Wraz ze swoją dziewczyną chciał się wycofać. -Przecież was nie zabiję.-odparła z wymuszonym uśmiechem.-Nawet jakbym chciała, to nie mogę. Nogę mi przygniotło.-Mówiąc to, jej twarz idealnie wyrażała ból, jaki zadawała jej lewa noga. - Mimo to, nie powinno cię to obchodzić. - powiedział Buford, po czym zwrócił się do swojej dziewczyny: - Spadamy. -Może masz rację.-mówiąc to, zastanowiła się chwilę, po czym kontynuowała.-Nie. Na pewno masz rację! Nie będę ukrywać faktycznego faktu, chcę po prostu wiedzieć. Czy to zabronione? - Nie. Jesteśmy w delegacji. - odparła Strong. - Nicol! Niektóre rzeczy warto zachować w tajemnicy! -Nie wrzeszcz na nią. -zganiła go zielonowłosa.-Niech mówi. - To tyle co wiem. Jestem tylko medyczką. -Medyczką? Nawet nie wiesz jak chętnie bym cię teraz sklonowała. Nawet kilka set wersji. Mojej planecie przydadzą się porządni medycy. - Nie jestem za dobra. Znam podstawy pierwszej pomocy... - Cola nie dokończyła bo Buford złapał ją za nadgarstek i wyszeptał do ucha: - Nie musisz jej tyle o sobie mówić. Nie znamy jej. Nawet nie wiemy jak ma na imię. Nicol obróciła się gwałtownie i spojrzała na zielonoskórą. - Jak masz na imię? - spytała. -Loren.-odpowiedziała szybko.-Loren Mahidevran Rarity, dokładniej mówiąc. - Widzisz? - Cola uśmiechnęła się do Buforda. - Już wiemy jak ma na imię. Baljeet i Sophie szli powolnym krokiem, uważnie obserwując nowe miejsce. Nie wywarła ona na nich szczególnego wrażenia. -I jak?-zapytała Sophie. - Liczyłem, że znajdziemy jakieś życie. - odparł Baljeet i nagle usłyszał jakiś hałas. - Słyszysz to? Dochodzi stamtąd! - powiedział i pobiegł w określonym kierunku. Blondynka pobiegła prosto za nim. Hałas dochodził zza krzaków. -Odsuń się.-mówiąc to, Sophie stanęła przed doktorem, sama jednocześnie sprawdziła sytuację. Z każdą sekundą ich serca biły coraz szybciej. Obawiali się, iż owy stwór może w szybkim tempie pozabijać ich obojga. Adventurówna zza krzaków, wyciągnęła jednak Irvinga... -Irving!-wrzasnęła.-Co ty do choinki robisz w krzakach?! - Eee... - zająkał się Irving. - Oglądam egzotyczne rośliny. -Bardzo zabawne.-po tych słowach złapała go za kołnierz, przyciągając do siebie.-Co ty kombinujesz, rudy? - Chcę zrobić zdjęcia! - mówiąc to wyciągną aparat. Faktycznie robił zdjęcia. Lecz zamiast fotografować planetę, fotografował Sophie. Widząc to, dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy. Nie wiedziała czy powinna się cieszyć, czy bać. Obserwując uważnie zdjęcia, stwierdziła: -Jestem na prawdę fotogeniczna! Baljeet spoglądając na zdjęcia miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. W porę się powstrzymał. Jeśli by tak zaczął się "hihrać", Sophie mogłaby pomyśleć, że śmieje się z niej. A mu bardzo na niej zależało. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał takiej dziewczyny jak ona. Tak inteligentnej, podzielającej jego pasje... -Baljeet, a ty co myślisz?-mówiąc to, pokazała mu zdjęcia. - Świetnie wyszłaś. Jestem tylko ciekawy, dlaczego Irving tak cię fotografuje? -Dobre pytanie.-po tych słowach, skierowała się w kierunku wyżej wspomnianego.-Wyjaśnisz mi to? - No, bo jak chciałem zrobić zdjęcie, to zasłaniałaś mi ekran...? - bardziej zapytał niż odpowiedział. Na te słowa, twarz dziewczyny przybrała groźny wyraz,. Podeszła do niego, przez co on wykonał kilka kroków w tył. -Sugerujesz, że jestem gruba? - Nie! Chociaż trochę ślicznego ciałka nikomu nie zaszkodzi. - Irving się rozmarzył. Tymczasem doktor Baljeet, stojący za Sophie wręcz skakał z radości. -Teraz sugerujesz, że jestem za chuda?! - Eee? Tak to zabrzmiało? Baljeet był w siódmym niebie. -Więc teraz sugerujesz, że źle wszystko interpretuję?-po tych słowach, ponownie zastanowiła się, po czym kontynuowała.-Ale z natury jestem wyrozumiała. Mów, jestem za gruba, za chuda, za tępa, ale wszystko na raz?! - Wiesz, ja to nawet chciałem, żebyś wchodziła mi w kadr, bo zdjęcia z tobą są o wiele ładniejsze. Bo jesteś ładna. Nie jesteś ani za gruba ani za chuda. Jesteś w sam raz. - powiedział Irving. Baljeet szybko zszedł na ziemię. - Dajmy sobie z nim spokój! - wtrącił. - To przecież idiota. -Nie przerywaj mu, Baljeet.-po tych słowach, na jej twarz powrócił uśmiech. Wpatrywała się w Irvinga z zachwytem.-Kontynuuj. Irving otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Baljeet mu przerwał: -Wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś ładna. - Piękna. - sprostował Irving. - Przepiękna. - odparł Baljeet. - Olśniewająca! - Nadzwyczajna! - Proczadzikowa! - Eee... Jaka? - zatrzymał się doktor Baljeet. -Proczadzikowa.-powtórzyła Sophie.-Nie słyszałeś?-Gdy to mówiła, uśmiechała się jak jeszcze nigdy. Irving oczarował ją całkowicie. Nie potrafiła myśleć o niczym innym. - No właśnie. - odparł Irving. - Proczadzikowa. - Nie ma takiego słowa! - oburzył się Baljeet. - Chodź Sophie, dokończymy badania. -Dokończymy badania, ale z nim.-odparła, patrząc na Irvinga.-Im nas więcej tym lepiej, prawda? - No jasne. - odparł Baljeet. - Zbadajmy czy w Irvingu jest więcej kretyna czy idioty. - powiedział to tak cicho, że nikt go nie usłyszał. Fineasz wraz z Ferbem naprawiali zepsuty pojazd. Nie mogli narzekać na brak pracy, przegrzane obwody, zardzewiałe części.. Garcia - Shapiro natomiast obserwowała ich, niczym nadzorca. -Długo jeszcze?-zapytała zniecierpliwiona. - Przestań narzekać! - powiedział zirytowany Ferb, po czym wściekły poszedł do innego pomieszczenia, nie chcąc wysłuchiwać jęków Izabeli. Dziewczyna tylko na to czekała. Jak tylko Fletcher zniknął z pola widzenia, ona podeszła do Fina i objęła go w pasie. -Widzę, że masz ochotę na ryzyko?-zapytał Flynn, flirciarskim tonem. - Z tobą zawsze. - wymruczała mu do ucha. Chłopak błyskawicznie obrócił się w jej stronę, obejmując ją w pasie. Jej oczy błyszczały bardziej niż gwiazdy, a sama ona wydawała się piękniejsza od jakiejkolwiek modelki. Flynn był nią całkowicie oczarowany. -Mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś najpiękniejszą istotą we wszechświecie? - Oj przestań, ty łobuzie, bo się zarumienię! -Kiedy to najszczersza prawda.-odpowiedział, jednocześnie udając powagę.-Przez cały czas zastanawiam się czym mnie oczarowałaś. Teraz wiem, twoje oczy. Zahipnotyzowały mnie, nawet bardziej od twoich ust, dzieki którym przenoszę się w inny, lepszy świat. Nie wiem sam, czy to oczy, a może twój niesamowity charakter. Jesteś po prostu idealna, Izabelo. A ja mam to szczęście, że stoisz teraz obok mnie. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, więc po prostu zatkała mu usta swoimi ustami. Na ich nieszczęście, właśnie ten moment wybrał Ferb, żeby wrócić. Zielonowłosy wpatrywał się w nich z osłupieniem. Nie dał jednak poznać im, iż ktoś już wie o ich romansie. Nie czekając na nic, zrobił im zdjęcie telefonem komórkowym. -Iza, Iza, Iza..-mówił do siebie, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.-A podobno zawsze tak bardzo uważasz... Na dźwięk głosu Ferba, para "odkleiła się" od siebie. - Ferb! - wykrzyknęli jednocześnie. - Tak! - odparła wściekła Izabela. - Ty możesz się lizać z Winner, gdzie tylko popadnie, prawda? A jak już zobaczysz kogoś innego w takim położeniu, to się bezczelnie wtrącasz! -Spokojnie, Izka. Widzisz, ja i Stephanie niczego nie ukrywamy, wszyscy wiedzą o naszym związku. Tutaj jest chyba odrobinę inaczej, czyż nie? - W takim razie czas to wszystko skończyć, prawda moja Julio? - odezwał się Fineasz. - Ferb, jesteś pierwszym, który się o tym dowiaduje! -Na prawdę?-słysząc słowa Fineasza, uśmiech zszedł z jego twarzy. Miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł chociaż przez kilka dni, szantażować dziewczynę. Jednak po chwili uśmiech wrócił mu na twarz i powiedział: - Ciekawe co na to, Fretka? -A co może mieć do tego?-odparł Flynn. - Właśnie? - spytała Izabela, uśmiechając się do Ferba szyderczo. -Mówicie jakbyście jej nie znali.-Fletcher nie dawał za wygraną.-Fineasz, to jej oczko w głowie. Myślicie, że pozwoli na to, aby związał się z jej podwładną? - Ferb, jestem już duży. - zaśmiał się Fineasz. - Ty możesz być ze Steph, choć Fretka jej nie znosi, to ja mogę być z Izabelą, którą Fretka uwielbia. - To dlaczego to ukrywaliście? - Ferb nie chciał się poddać. Izabela spojrzała na swojego chłopaka pytająco. Ten natomiast nie wiedział co powinien odpowiedzieć. -A czy to ważne?-odpowiedział w końcu Fineasz.-Grunt, że się dowie. Nicol kończyła bandażować nowo poznanej kosmitce nogę. Zmysł medyczki nie pozwalał zostawić jej bez pomocy. Bufordowi się to nie podobało. Dziwnie się czuł w obecności tej kosmitki, nie rozumiał tylko dlaczego. -Dzięki, Cola.-powiedziała z uśmiechem Loren, po czym podniosła się z ziemi. -Wybuch w jednej z siedzib RO. I tak miałam szczęście, bo udało mi się uciec na tyle daleko, by mnie nie zabiło. - U nas też działa RO! Należymy do niego! -Serio?-słysząc to, na twarzy kosmitki pojawił się uśmiech. - Tak, jesteśmy z tej samej branży! Nagle usłyszeli jakiś głos: - Naprawdę nie rozumiem, po co zabieraliśmy go ze sobą? -Co ci tak Irving przeszkadza, Baljeet?-zapytała lekko zirytowana Sophie. - Hej! - krzyknął do nich Buford. Dopiero wtedy "badacze" dostrzegli Colę, Buforda i Loren. -Tu jesteście!-odkrzyknęła Sophie.-Gdzie wy łazicie?-W tym momencie zauważyła Loren.-I kim ona jest? - Wiesz, moglibyśmy cię spytać o to samo! - krzyknął Buford i dodał: - Gdzie łazicie?! Loren z niemałym zainteresowaniem obserwowała ową "wymianę zdań", która powoli przeradzała się w kłótnię. Adventurówna przestała zwracać na nią uwagę, postawiła sobie za cel zgaszenie Buforda. - Sophie! - wykrzyknął Baljeet, przerywając "kulturalną dyskusję". - Możemy wykorzystać tę kosmitkę do badań! - Jak ją zbadacie? - wtrącił Irving. - Pobierzecie jej mocz? -Ja was słyszę!-przerwała im Loren. - No to co? - doktor Baljeet wzruszył ramionami. - Irving, ten twój pomysł nie jest wcale taki zły. -Nie jestem obiektem do badań.-mówiąc to, zaczęła niebezpiecznie zbliżać się do niego.-Chcesz się przekonać? - Sophie, masz nasz podręczny zestaw do badań? - Baljeet wyszczerzył niebezpiecznie zęby. Zaczął się budzić w nim instynkt szalonego naukowca. - To oburzające. - wtrąciła Cola. -No co ty nie powiesz?-zapytała ironicznie Loren, po czym sięgnęła do kieszeni. Nie wiedzieć jak, wyciągnęła z niej pistolet. Co ciekawe, wydawał się on większy, od kieszeni. Wycelowała nim w czoło Baljeeta.-Mówiłam już, nie jestem obiektem do badań. Baljeet szybko wrócił na ziemię. Zgasł w nim instynkt szalonego naukowca. - Wybacz. - mruknął zawiedziony. Sophie osłoniła go, stając na przeciw Raritównie. Zamiast jednak zaatakować ją, zapytała: -Jak zmieściłaś ten pistolet w kieszeni? -Ma się swoje sposoby.-odparła, uśmiechając się. -Imponujące.-dodała blondynka.-Pochodzisz z tej planety? -Tak.-odpowiedziała szybko, po czym dodała.-Jestem Loren. -Sophie. Wtem przed bandą młodych dorosłych wylądowała rakieta. Jak tylko to się stało, wyszli z niej Ferb, Fineasz i Izabela. - Wszystko załatwione. - powiedziała Iza. - Możemy wracać do misji? - spytał Baljeet. - Powiedziałam "wszystko". Wszystko, doktorze. Misja załatwiona. - Naprawdę? - upewniał się Baljeet. - Tak. Jestem mistrzynią dyplomacji. Możemy wracać na Ziemię. Loren przyglądała się temu z zazdrością. Nie chciała tu zostać, życie na jej planecie praktycznie wymarło, zostało niewiele istnień. -Mogę lecieć z wami?-zapytała. - A ty to kto? - spytał Ferb, a po chwili dodał: - Nie możesz, jesteś obca, to twoja planeta! - Ferb, to są same ruiny! Niech leci z nami! - odezwała się Cola, w obronie naszej koleżanki. - Nie ma mowy! - Ferb, ty tu masz niewiele do gadania. - powiedziała Izabela. - Niech leci. -Dzięki.-odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, po czym z podniesioną głową weszła do środka. -Ciekawie się zapowiada.-skomentowała Sophie, po czym dołączyła do zielonowłosej. Ferb pokręcił tylko głową. Czuł, że z tego "gościa" wyniknął same kłopoty. Gdy wszyscy weszli do środka, rakieta ruszyła w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Członkowie RO wypytywali kosmitkę o jej życie na planecie ruin, dzięki czemu czas szybko im minął. Nim się obejrzeli, dotarli na miejsce. -To już?-zapytała z niedowierzaniem Sophie, patrząc na Baljeet'a. - Na to wygląda. - powiedział doktor wychodząc z rakiety. Po chwili wrócił. Spojrzał jak pozostali zbierają swoje bagaże. - Darujcie sobie, nie jesteśmy w Danville, obraliście zły kierunek, to jakieś miasto ruin. - Niemożliwe! - wykrzyknął Ferb wybiegając z rakiety. Za nim wybiegła reszta. - Co tu się stało? - spytała Cola. Cała grupa patrzyła na zniszczone Danville. Niektóre domy wciąż płonęły. -Myślałam, że Ziemia jest raczej spokojną planetą.-stwierdziła Loren, patrząc na współtowarzyszy. - Uwaga Normboty! - krzyknęła spostrzegawcza Izabela. Na słowa czarnowłosej, wszyscy rozproszyli się, uciekając niczym zwierzęta przed myśliwymi. Na nic im się to jednak nie zdało, Normboty pochwyciły ich wszystkich. Wykorzystując największą prędkość na jaką było ich stać, zaciągnęli ich do Spółki Zło. Co ciekawe Spółka Zło od środka wyglądała inaczej niż zwykle. Kiedy włamali się tam, by pozbyć się Dundersztyca, wszystko było w ciemnych kolorach, nie brakowało dziwnych urządzeń i Normbotów bez celu grasujących po korytarzach. Teraz wszystko było niemalże białe lub błękitne, co kontrastowało z ruinami na zewnątrz. Ściany zdobiły piękne obrazy. Poznikały dziwaczne urządzenia. Meble były piękne i nowoczesne, idealnie pasowały do wnętrza/. Normboty zajmowały się sprzątaniem. Te roboty, które ich ciągnęły, zaprowadziły ich do ogromnego pomieszczenia przypominającego salę tronową. Zamiast tronu była jednak biała, bogato zdobiona kanapa, a na kanapie siedziały dwie kobiety ubrane w stroje, które przywodziły na myśl czasy wiktoriańskie. Jedna z kobiet podbiegła do Ferba i obięła go za szyję. - Jak ci się podoba, na nowej, lepszej Ziemi? - spytała Stephanie. Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania Kategoria:Drugi wymiar Kategoria:Drugi wymiar - opowiadania